


1:05

by aotrou



Series: rust saga [1]
Category: Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Sykkuno, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shooting Guns, Sykkuno Centric, Sykkuno Cussing, because why the fuck not, mentions of georgenotfound, mentions of hjune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotrou/pseuds/aotrou
Summary: “Mm, so that’s it, huh?” Kris started, as Sykkuno reloaded the gun in his arms.“Tell you about your muse canoodling with some new stranger and you got all riled up?”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: rust saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	1:05

**Author's Note:**

> man i just had to make this after the while corpsenotfound drama lol
> 
> don’t force this ship upon them, don’t force them to interact with each other, thank you very much

He scored 1:32 on his third try, let slip little bits and pieces of some proudness after scoring much higher than before. At least now he was twenty-ish seconds closer to June’s insane record. Might probably work on the sprint and jump at the cursed windows of the range though, might probably do that in the ungodly hours when everyone else was deep in slumber, asked Kris for permission first to waste his ammo late in the night just because he wanted to beat June.

And maybe because of something else too. Vent because of that something. Imagine the targets had a purple, somewhat gnarly bunny mask.

Something that little birdies had been passing around all morning. Of a particular curly-haired someone locking eyes with another particular someone, a new guy with heavy British accent passing over their compound.

“Nice, Sykkuno. Though, I thought you could do better,” Kris chirped.

Sykkuno chuckled a little, he sure did can do better. It was just this stupid eye-locking that was distracting him too much.

“Yeah, might need to work on those window jumps. Just gotta focus a bit more, y’know, Kris?”

“Heh. Of course. Something snatches your attention, huh?”

Well, fuck. This was not what he meant.

And before he could deflect this long-incoming teasing—

“Heard from some birdies your man’s busy with the new guy.”

_Yeah, so shut up_. Was what was in his brain.

But Sykkuno was a much better person than talking shit in his brain, so, “Really? I didn’t know. Sure hope he doesn’t get too tired. Being busy with welcoming _someone_ and all.”

And it seemed like Kris got it all —what needed to be done, to push this hesitant little sprout so he’d go berserk, did not even take his bullshit of an innocent act that he tried to play. His laugh rang through the room, a sense of playful mockery formed in his next words, “Mm, so that’s it, huh?” Kris started, as Sykkuno reloaded the gun in his arms.

“Tell you about your muse canoodling with some new stranger and you got all riled up?” through the speaker installed in every corner now, loomed over a row of CCTVs and Kris’s grin went wide when he spotted Sykkuno at the start line, eyes on the scope, forefinger tickling the trigger.

He looked unfazed as he ran and shot the first target, two times hitting the same spot right on the middle of its head, done the same to two other targets placed in the same room, recoil was nothing but myth to him as he changed focus with ease.

But—

“Oh Sykkuno. Wouldn’t you wanna know of the things they did last night... Mm, wonder what you would do were you there,” —Sykkuno turned right, shot one annoyance sitting idly in a corner, with anger more than he liked it boiling inside his body. Kris gave him time when he reached the big room with three one-dimensional torsos, all in different directions and Sykkuno didn’t even falter in his steps as he did three-sixty again and again.

He came to the row of rooms a moment later, did each one two headshots on the head before facing up the tricky jump up, knocked two corner targets in his way, did that with less control of his muzzle when the images of a certain someone popped up in his brain, though he got back to himself pretty quickly as well.

“Damn, Kris. I’m sweating,” he mumbled, all the while thwacking torsos here and there in the head-numbing puzzle of a range, sprinted-jump one of the few difficult window obstacles.

“Heh. ‘Cause of Mr. Steal Your Man?”

Goddamn that was not what he wanted to hear.

And it was definitely because of the jumps. Not because of some accented guy having moments with his soulmate. Definitely not.

And Kris’s words, they did something because Sykkuno had his control vexed again, haywire in the head as he turned ‘round and ‘round to shoot the targets, turned again to shoot the same targets before he realised he was wasting time being such a frilly little man just because of something very unimportant.

Kris praised him when he reached the infamous long line of torsos, all in the same path and he crouched down to their eye level, pulled his trigger without a break until the last one in the dark was down —or so he thought.

The last course was the trickiest one, and he had his bullet ready, two against a head in the room before he had to window-jump—

“‘ _I’m upset at the sight of your eyes. I’m upset at the way they’re not locked in with mine.’_ ”

_God fucking damn it_.

Window-jumps, _fuck_ _it_. He had ruined it anyway by not being able to pass through it as fast as he hoped. Shot a target. Window-jump. Shot a target. Window-jump.

His armour never felt this fucking heavy before.

The rifle in his arms never felt this much of a nuisance before.

Kris imitating someone never bothered him this much before.

Alas, he finished the range after hitting two red buttons in the last room. Let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding for quite sometimes.

Gun down, fingers off the trigger, he heard Kris’s chuckle before he saw the man himself, stood before the timer on one wall, slow round of clap as he greeted Sykkuno with a fox-like grin on his face.

“Did I beat June?” Sykkuno asked, brushing aside his friend’s oncoming teasing.

Kris cocked his head slightly to his right, Sykkuno’s eyes followed along to a glowing red that said 1:24.

Damn. Not even close to June.

“Wanna try again?”

Sykkuno punched him playfully at that, heavy breath slowly returning to a normal pace as he stood beside Kris, gaze trained to the numbers. Those window-jumps... little bitches he needed to work on now.

“Kris.”

“Hm?”

“You alright if I come by late in the night?”

“How late?”

“1 or 2, probably.”

Kris laughed a little, both men crossed their arms in front of their bodies.

“Sure. As long as you intend to get 1:05, at the very least.”

Sykkuno snorted at that, moved the balls of his feet right and left, but he agreed nonetheless.

“I’ll have to work on that cursed window-jumps.”

“Hah, yeah. Yes you’ll have to.”

“Thanks, Kris.”

“Don’t mention it.”

”Oh, also, Sykkuno. Don’t forget to go get your man back.”

And _yeah, of fucking course he would_.

Perhaps being a little greedy over someone made a good motivation for him.

🖤🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time reading this!
> 
> also this all just work of fiction, nothing is real, just my imagination and don’t take it too seriously, i attempted something at humour and it turned a little angsty lol but i am already writing the next part of the series since i can’t just leave it here, corpse needs some lessons 😈


End file.
